


Texting to the Rescue

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [14]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has to help Jason after he and Darcy have a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU, any/any, Ims textiofg thsi woht my noes bcuz my hansd aer stli handcuffde to teh bedfrme. Help me (TFLN)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/546852.html?thread=77406244#t77406244)_
> 
> Texts from last night prompts are made for Jason and Darcy. This one is a bit of a switch because it's from Dick's point of view, but it was funny and I didn't resist.

* * *

_Ims textiofg thsi woht my noes bcuz my hansd aer stli handcuffde to teh bedfrme. Help me._

Dick frowned at his phone, opening his mouth and then shutting it when his brain caught up to him enough to realize it was a text.

From Jason.

 _Very funny,_ Dick sent back, _but I'm not that stupid._

_No okje. D psisde. Help._

_After what you did to the Batcave?_

_Pls. Dick._

Amazing that autocorrect got that right, but then again, it had a very dirty mind. Dick knew that all too well. _You better not be lying._

* * *

“Quit laughing.”

“You dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night. I have a right to laugh,” Dick said, shaking his head. “Only you, Jason.”

“Shut up, dickhead, and get me out of this.”

“You might think about being nicer. So far I haven't taken any pictures, and I could send them to _everyone,”_ Dick reminded him. “They'd start up a whole new line of porn starting the Red Hood or something.”

“I hate you.”

“You texted me, remember?”

“Yeah, well, I was typing with my nose. I didn't have a lot of choice.”

Dick let out a breath. “What did you do to make Darcy mad, anyway? I mean, she's been pretty forgiving so far. She knows you're crazy and still willingly has sex with you. You screwed up a good thing.”

“You don't want to know.”

“Yeah,” Dick agreed when he thought about it. “I'm pretty sure I don't.”

“The cuffs? Sometime today, Dickie-bird?”

Dick picked up Jason's phone and sent a short text. _I'm sorry._

“What did you do?”

“You'll thank me for it later. Now I need to get you out of those cuffs before I go blind.”


End file.
